Mary Anne's New Neighbors
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Mary Anne was excited that her new friends were moving from York City to Stoneybrook. They're going to have fun.
1. The New Neighbors

Baby-Sitters Club belong to Ann M. Martin

I was in my room reading on a Sunday afternoon when I saw a moving truck three houses down from me. When I looked closer, I saw the family I met in New York City while I was there last month. The Willis family. Their oldest daughters, Kayla and Kaylee, and I hit it off. Nice, we'll be neighbors.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm an eighth grader at Stoneybrook Middle School. I'm 13.

I went down on the porch. That was when they saw me.

"Hi, Mary Anne!" exclaimed Kayla and Kaylee.

"Hi," I said waving to them.

They ran over to me and we did a group hug.

"Isn't this great to be neighbors?" I asked. "I live in the farmhouse."

"We saw that. Cool house," said Kayla.

"Very neat, indeed," said Kaylee.

"We can't wait to see Stacey," said Kayla.

"She'll be glad to see you," I said.

"I know," said Kaylee.

We talked for a long time until they had to go finish unpacking. We had already exchanged our cell phone numbers last month. We text often.

Later, Dad said, "Our new neighbors are coming over for dinner, so we're just having pizza. It will be here soon."

"Sweet," I said.

"What new neighbors?" asked Dawn.

"Don't you remember the Willis family? Stacey introduced us to Kayla and Kaylee while we were visiting New York City," I said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot they were moving here," said Dawn. "But I have to go help Mallory watch her siblings. In fact, I have to leave now."

Dawn left. Five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"It must be them," I said as I went to open the door.

"Hi," said Kayla.

"Hi, come on in," I said.

The whole family came in.

"Dad said we're having pizza tonight," I said.

"Sounds good," said Kaylee.

Pizza came ten minutes later. The girls and I get to have a picnic in the living room.

"Stacey knew we were moving here, but she doesn't know we're here," said Kayla.

"Yeah, we choose to surprise her," said Kaylee.

"Good idea," I agreed.

"We'll be attending your school," said Kaylee.

"Oh, good. We can give you a tour around here," I said.

"Okay," said the girls.

"I trust Kristy, she's good with secrets," I said.

"Telling a best friend is fine," said Kaylee.

After dinner, I showed them to my room. They liked it. We hung around until they left for home.

Then, I texted Kristy and she promised not to tell Stacey about her surprise. We agreed to talk when we're alone.

The next day, I was in school when announcement came on asking for me to the office. I went to the office and Mrs. Willis was there.

"Hi, Mrs. Willis," I said.

"Hi," said Mrs. Willis.

"The girls are starting here tomorrow and you'll be taking them to your homeroom while the other will be in Stacey's," said the principal.

"Okay, cool," I said.

"I won't know which one yet," said the principal.

"I don't mind either one," I said.

"Wonderful, I'll see you here first thing in the morning," said the principal.

"Okay. I'll come after going my locket," I said.

"That's fine," said the principal.

"Stacey doesn't know they're here yet," I said.

"That's why I only requested you," said Mrs. Willis.

"You may go back to class now," said the principal.

"See you then," I said as I left for class.

At lunch, Stacey said, "What was that all about?"

"I'm not telling you," I said. "It's a secret."

I didn't want to betray the girls' trust.

"Tell me," said Stacey.

"Nope, you don't make anyone to spill secrets. Friends are supposed to keep secrets," I said.

After school, Kristy and I walked out.

"It's good you don't budge," said Kristy.

"You would do the same if Stacey asked you," I said.

"Exactly," said Kristy.

"It's better than betraying the girls," I said.

"They would get mad at Stacey, not you," said Kristy.

"True," I agreed.

At home, I was doing homework.

"Why won't you tell Stacey?" asked Dawn.

"I promised not to say anything," I replied.

Kayla texted me to go next door to help baby-sitting her six younger siblings. Their parents were at their new jobs. I took my homework with me to do it. It was a nice house. We were in the living room.

"Kaylee's sick in bed," said Kayla. "She's been sick since last night."

"Good thing school is not tomorrow," I said.

"I know," said Kayla.

"Stacey was trying to get me to tell her, but I said no," I said.

"Good. It wouldn't be a surprise," said Kayla.

"Dawn just asked me why I won't tell Stacey. All I replied was I promised not to say anything. I didn't mention you girls because she'll tell Stacey," I said.

"Good move," said Kayla.

I heard the boys arguing.

"Who are fighting?" I asked

"It's D.J. and Mario," said Kayla.

"Excuse me," I said. "I can go handle that."

I went to the boys.

"Guys, Kaylee is trying to sleep and I'm trying to do my homework," I said. "Keep it down now."

They obeyed me. I came back out.

"There. That should do it," I said.

"Good. Thank you," said Kayla. "They drive us nuts."

"How can Kaylee sleep through that?" I asked.

"God knows," said Kayla.

"Are they always like that?" I asked.

"Sometimes," replied Kayla.

After I finished my homework, we hung out in the living room.

"If you or Kaylee need me, I will be here since we are neighbors," I said.

"That makes sense," said Kayla.

"Especially for D.J. and Mario when I'm free," I said. "I can be your extra sitter."

"Deal," said Kayla. "Kaylee would love that idea, too."

"Kristy is good at stopping fights, so she can handle that in case I'm unavailable," I said.

"Sounds good," said Kayla.

"When Kaylee is better, my friends and I can show you both around here," I said.

"Okay," said Kayla. "Better than being left out while being sick."

"Exactly," I agreed.

Her mom came home an hour later.

"Kaylee's still sleeping," said Kayla.

"D.J. and Mario were fighting, so I told them to quit it while she's sleeping," I said.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Willis.

She paid me for helping Kayla. I thanked them before grabbing my homework and went back home. At home. I put it in my backpack.


	2. The New Students

The next day, I went to school to meet them after I went to my locker. Kaylee was better enough to start our school. Their mom was already gone.

"I'll be putting Kayla in all of your classes and you can bring Kaylee to Stacey's homeroom on the way," said the principal.

"Okay," I said.

"I'm printing their schedules out," said the principal.

Then, he gave it to them.

"Thanks," said the girls.

"You can give them the tour now," said the principal. "I'll let the homeroom and english teacher you'll be running late for a reason."

"Okay," I said as we left the office. "I'll save Stacey's homeroom for last."

"Good idea," said Kayla.

"I'm glad I got better. My stomach was bugging me the night before I went to bed, that's why I slept all day yesterday," said Kaylee.

"That's no fun," I said.

"Tell me about it," said Kaylee.

After I gave them a tour, I took Kaylee to her homeroom to get her locker number. When I got to math, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Mr. Zimmerman.

"I'm coming in with a new student here," I said.

"The principal was telling me that yesterday during lunch break," said Mr. Zimmerman.

"This is Kaylee Willis. Her family just moved here the other day," I said.

"Welcome," said the teacher. "Stacey just left to the bathroom."

"Oh, perfect timing," I said.

"You can go sit near her desk," said the teacher.

"Okay, see you in lunch," said Kaylee.

"See you later," I said.

"Thanks for the tour," said Kaylee.

"No problem," I said as Kayla and I went to our class after getting her locker number.

"Hi," said my english teacher. "The principal told me you were running later with a new student. I'm not worried about you. You must be Kayla."

"Yes," said Kayla.

"Nice to meet you," said the teacher. "You girls can sit together. She can sit in Amelia's old seat."

"Okay," I said.

"Here's your textbook," said the teacher giving it to Kayla.

"Thanks," said Kayla.

Then, we went to go sit. Barbara wasn't in yet. She had an eye appointment. She was Amelia's best friend who died suddenly in a car accident after Christmas Break.

At lunch, Stacey must have been surprised to see Kaylee because they were in line. Kayla and I went to line getting lunch.

"Oh, hi, Kayla," said Stacey who noticed her.

"Hi. We wanted to surprise you," said Kayla.

"I was very shocked to see Kaylee," said Stacey.

We went to join the group.

"I remember helping them watching their younger siblings," said Stacey.

"And, they told me D.J. and Mario are always fighting," I told them.

"I remember that, too. I hate to say it, but they are a handful," said Stacey. "It's hard to make them stop fighting."

"Big time," said Kaylee.

"Mary Anne helped me out yesterday because Kaylee was sick and she fixed them good," said Kayla.

"I told them to stop while Kaylee was sleeping," I said.

"Good," said Stacey.

I told them the plan.

"She said you can handle fighters," Kayla told Kristy.

"That's the truth. I put the fighters on time out no matter who started it," said Kristy.

Leave it to her.

"You and I can try that if the girls need one of us," I said.

"May we give Mom the club number?" asked Kayla.

"Sure, I'll give you the flyer," said Kristy.

"Sounds good," said Kaylee.

"I plan to show them around here," I said.

"Good idea, we were planning to go to the mall after school on Thursday if you want to wait until then," said Kristy.

"Sure, I don't mind," said Kayla.

"That's fine by me, too," said Kaylee. "We'll let Mom and Dad know."

"Okay, we can do it then," I said.

"Where do you girls live now?" asked Stacey.

"We live three houses down from Mary Anne," replied Kayla.

"Oh, good," said Stacey.

After lunch, we had just left when Marci heard the girls didn't teased by Cokie.

"You don't belong here," said Cokie.

Marci went over there while Kayla was ignoring it and Kaylee was already gone with tears.

"Leave them alone," said Marci.

"Says who?" asked Cokie.

"Me," said Marci. "They do belong here."

"Whatever," said Cokie.

"Think before you tease anyone," said Marci.

Cokie took off.

"Thanks," said Kayla.

"Don't listen to her. People do that when they're jealous," said Marci.

"I ignore the bullies, but my twin, Kaylee, gets upset," said Kayla.

"I saw that," said Marci. "I'm Marci."

"And, I'm Kayla," said Kayla shaking hands. "She'll be okay later."

"That's good," said Marci.

"I should get to class now," said Kayla. "Thanks again."

"Anytime," said Marci.

After school, Kaylee was at her locker when Marci appeared.

"Are you Kaylee?" asked Marci.

"Yes," said Kaylee.

"I'm Marci," said Marci.

"Nice to meet you," said Kaylee.

"I was just coming to see if you're okay," said Marci.

"I'll be fine," said Kaylee.

"Kayla thanked me for stopping Cokie," said Marci.

"Oh, good, thanks for that," said Kaylee. "And, thanks for checking on me."

"If you see Cokie doing that, just walk and don't pay attention to her," suggested Marci.

"I'm sensitive," said Kaylee.

"I understand. Don't worry, I'll help you out," said Marci.

"Really?" asked Kaylee.

"Yes, I don't let her bully anyone here," said Marci.

"Thank you," said Kaylee as they hugged. "I have to get home now."

"Okay," said Marci. "See you tomorrow."

Out there, Kayla and I were waiting for Kaylee.

"I wonder what took her so long," said Kayla.

"There's a lot kids," I said.

"Tell me about it," said Kayla.

"I just saw her actually talking to Marci," I said. "I didn't want to interrupt."

"I understand," said Kayla.

Then, Kaylee came out and said, "Sorry for taking so long," said Kaylee.

"That's okay," said Kayla.

Dawn was already gone. She had to go baby-sit for the Newto until almost dinner time. We'll be going out anyway.

On the way, I noticed something was wrong with Kaylee.

"Are you okay? What did you and Marci talked about?" I asked her. "I didn't want to stop you."

"I guess I forgot to mention that Cokie was making fun of us," said Kayla.

"I knew something was wrong. What did that bully say?" I asked.

"We don't belong here," replied Kaylee.

"Oh, brother. Last time I checked, you do belong here," I replied. "What did that happen?"

"After lunch, you girls had just left," said Kaylee.

"Sorry for not seeing that," I said.

"That's okay," said Kaylee

"But Marci saw what was happening and came to stop Cokie," said Kayla. "She said the same thing you just said."

"Good. She has been nice lately," I said.

"I don't pay attention to the bullies, but Kaylee gets upset," said Kayla.

"I believe it," I agreed.

"She introduced me to herself," said Kayla.

"Same," said Kaylee. "That's why Marci came to me. She asked me to see if I was doing."

"Good," I said.

"I forget about it later," said Kaylee.

We were still talking when Logan caught up.

"I thought we were going to the mall," said Logan.

"Not until Thursday. We had planned for that day. Kristy reminded me about that, so we're going to show the girls around," I said.

"Oh, gotcha," said Logan.

At home, I was studying for a test tomorrow. The girls watch their siblings every day while their parents work. Stacey told me they get a break once or twice a week to have free time. Now, if they watch other clients, they'd have to work around their schedule with their parents. We'll figure it out during the meeting tomorrow.

At six, Dawn came home.

"What are we cooking tonight?" asked Dawn.

"We'll be going out, so the kitchen is closed for cooking," I teased.

"Very funny," said Dawn.

"But I already did the dishwasher, so we won't need to do that, either," I said.

"Good," said Dawn.

"Your mom has a meeting and won't be home until later," I said. "Dad said to be ready because he's picking us up."

"Okay," said Dawn.

At 6:30 pm, Dad picked us up. We were on the porch. We went to the Mexican Restaurant near the mall. I like fajitas. I get it often. As for Dawn, she gets salad.

"Poor Kaylee was upset after school today," I said telling about it.

"Good. Marci was good to stick up for them," said Dad.

"I was glad to hear. Kayla doesn't care what people think, but Kaylee gets hurt," I said.

After dinner, we went back home. I decided to go back to studying for awhile. I did it for an hour before quitting for the night. If I did it too long, my neck gets sore. I still get As or Bs that way. Plus, we study in class before the test begins.

Kayla was excused have to do the test since she started today and the study guide was given out yesterday.

I went to bed at 10:00 pm.


	3. Mary Anne Who Came Over for Dinner

The next day, I had the test in English. We do that first thing to do be done. I was the fifth student to finish. I take my time. It was only multiple questions and true or false. I'm a decent student for those parts.

Everyone else was done before the bell rang for the next class. We have a sub for Math. His name was Mr. Anderson. My other teacher was out with a cold.

At lunch, Kaylee said, "Mom said the mall on Thursday is fine for us."

"Oh, good," said Stacey.

"What does your parents do for a living?" asked Dawn.

"Mom works for a newspaper company for Stoneybrook," said Kayla.

"My dad worked there before my parents got divorced," said Kristy.

"And, Dad is a college professor at Stoneybrook Community College for English and History," said Kaylee.

"That's my dream college," I said. "I want to study to be a fashion designer."

"He worked in New York City before moving here," added Kayla.

"Cool," said Claudia.

"If one of you or both of you want to have a day off from baby-sitting your siblings, Kristy and I can take over," I said. "We can do that if you need to study for a test."

"Absolutely," said Kristy.

"Okay. Especially for D.J. and Mario, we can't even concentrate when they fight," said Kayla. "As a result, we used to wait until after dinner to study."

"I agree," said Kaylee.

"We can keep the kids out of the house," I said.

"Even better," said Kayla.

"Are they around when you guys study?" asked Stacey. "I recall taking over."

"Sometimes," said Kayla.

"Let us know if they will be home," I said.

"Alright. Mom usually gives us a break when we study, but I'll let her know on your idea tonight," said Kaylee. "She'll be happy to hear that."

"May we give Mom the club number in case we'll study for a test?" asked Kaylee.

"Sure, I'll give you the flyer," said Kristy.

"Sounds good," said Kaylee.

"Want to join the club sometime?" asked Kristy.

"Sure," said Kayla.

"I'll let you settle in this week first," said Kristy.

"Okay, we can start Monday," said Kaylee.

"What time is the meeting? Our parents get home by 5:00 pm," said Kayla.

"5:30 pm," said Stacey.

"Perfect," said Kaylee.

"We can watch our siblings at night and when we have a day off from watching them," said Kayla.

"And, if you still need to study, let us know. We give afternoon jobs to Mallory and Jessi. They can't baby-sit at night unless it's for their families," I said.

"Okay, that would work," said Kaylee. "You girls still can take over."

"We don't mind," said Kristy.

After school, I felt good without any homework. Later, my cell rang and I picked it up.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi. Mom wants to invite you over for dinner," said Kayla.

"Sure," I said. "I'll call Dad to tell him."

"Take your time," said Kayla. "It won't be ready for another hour."

"Okay," I said.

After we finished talking, I went downstairs. Dawn was with her mom. I called Dad, but he was in a meeting.

"Can I take a message?" asked Cindy.

"Sure. Do you mind telling him the Willis girls invited me over for dinner?" I asked.

"Of course, he'll be out in ten minutes," said Cindy.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," said Cindy.

After we finished talking, I went next door.

Kayla and Kaylee were on the porch.

"Dad was in a meeting, so Cindy will let him know," I said.

"Oh, good," said Kaylee.

"Can't wait to be shown around tomorrow?" asked Kayla.

"Same here," said Kaylee.

"You girls will love it," I said.

We were on the porch for a long time until dinner was ready.

"We have an extra chair for you," said Mrs. Willis.

"Okay," I said.

After we had dinner, we hung out in their room. I liked it.

"At least you can see it since you didn't get to while I was sick," said Kaylee.

"We share the same room," said Kayla.

"That's cool," I said.

"We never had a problem," said Kaylee. "We're like best friends."

"Dawn and I tried to do so, but we had issues and ended up having our own rooms," I said.

"Even though D.J. and Mario fight, but are fine when they share a room," said Kaylee.

"Which is strange," said Kayla.

"The triplets and Mary Jane share another room. This house isn't big enough for everyone to have their own bedrooms, but Kayla and I don't care," said Kaylee.

"Mallory's family is the same way. She and Vanessa share one room, Margo and Claire share another room, and the triplets share the last one with Nicky. They have two sets of bunk beds," I said.

"Same with the triplets and Mary Jane," said Kayla.

"Mary Jane was a twin, but her twin died at birth," said Kaylee.

"That's a shame," I said.

"I know. Her name was Marie," said Kayla.

"Mary Jane doesn't remember any of that," said Kaylee. "She's eight years old now."

"Neither did we. We were only five when it happened," said Kayla.

"Oh, yeah," said Kaylee.

We hung out for hours before I went home.

"See you tomorrow," said Kayla.

"Okay. Thanks for dinner," I said.

"Anytime," said Kaylee.

At home, Dad was already home.

"Did Cindy gave you my message?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Dad.

"I had a nice time," I said.

"That's good," said Dad.

"Dawn was with Sharon anyway," I said. "So, that worked out fine."

"And, the meeting served us pizza," said Dad.

"That was perfect. The girls showed me their room since I didn't get to the other way while Kaylee was sick. It was a nice one," I said. "Those girls are very close."

I went to bed at 10:00 pm. I was reading in bed for a bit.


	4. The Stoneybrook Tour Guides

The next day, at school, I didn't see Kayla when we walked to school.

"She was getting her braces," said Kaylee. "She and Mom left early this morning. My siblings take the bus anyway. She won't be home until later, but we can go to my house after school. She'll be okay to hang out."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that she told me," I said.

"She was getting it done in New York," said Kaylee. "Mom wants to keep the doctors in New York City since it's not far."

"Stacey does the same with her doctor for her diabetes," I said.

"I didn't mind having doctors there," said Kaylee.

"Are you sure Kayla will be in good shape later?" I asked. "That's usually painful."

"Mom said she still can," said Kaylee.

"We should see how she feels first," I pointed out.

"You got a good point," said Kaylee.

Later, Logan told me he's unable to hang out with us.

"I have practice," said Logan.

"Okay," I said.

After school, we went to her house. Kayla was home.

"Is she okay to go out?" asked Kaylee.

"Yes. She rested for a while," said Mrs. Willis.

That was when Kayla came out.

"We'll be meeting the others at the mall," said Kaylee.

"Okay," said Kayla. "It doesn't hurt a bit. My mouth was sore after my braces were put in."

"I bet," I said.

"Have fun, girls," said Mrs. Willis.

We went off to the mall. I showed them a few spots on the way, including some restaurants. At the mall, the girls were there.

"Logan couldn't make it. He had practice," said Kristy.

"I remember. He told me that earlier," I said.

"He just wanted to remind you," said Kristy.

"Okay," I said.

We went to a few stores. Kayla and Kaylee loved the mall.

"Do you want to pick out chairs for you to sit at the meeting while we're here?" asked Claudia.

"Sure," said Kaylee.

"I'll figure it out where to put them," said Claudia. "You girls can pick your favorite colors."

"Okay," said Kayla.

"We'll treat you with that," said Claudia.

"Since we're going to the movies, should we wait until after that so we won't have to carry them?" I asked.

"Good point," said Mallory.

"We love going to the movies, too," said Kayla.

"Yeah, that's always fun," I said.

After the movie, we went to have dinner at Johnny Rockets first. The girls never been there.

"There's not too many malls in New York," said Kayla.

"Except at this huge hotel," said Kaylee. "We go to that one often, but they didn't have Johnny Rockets."

"It had a few restaurants," said Kayla.

"I remember going there with you girls," said Stacey.

"Good memories," said Kayla.

"Does Mary Jane remember Marie at all?" asked Stacey.

"Unfortunately, no. The twins were babies," said Kayla.

"The girls were telling me that last night when they invited me over for dinner," I said.

"Poor Marie was born with a heart defect," said Stacey. "I remember her very well. She only lasted a week."

"That's correct," said Kayla. "We don't remember her, either."

"Mary Jane was lucky that she had one," said Stacey.

"I agree," said Kayla. "She had her heart last year."

"Oh, yeah," said Stacey.

"She looked healthy last night," I said.

"She liked to be a normal kid," said Kayla.

"That's common in a lot of kids who suffer illnesses," I said.

"True," said Kaylee.

"We're a strong family," said Kayla.

After dinner, we went to the store.

"Want to have folded chairs? I can put them in my closet when you're not using it and we can save it for the meeting," said Claudia.

"That's a good idea," said Kayla.

"I'll paint your names tomorrow," said Claudia.

Kayla picked red and Kaylee picked blue.

"I can use different paint colors to put names on it. I'll use blue for Kayla's and red for yours," said Claudia. "Otherwise, the same colors of the chairs won't be good enough."

"That makes sense," said Kayla.

"Thanks," said Kaylee.

"Anytime, girls," said Claudia. "I'm a good artist."

"Nice. I never knew you're an artist," said Kaylee.

"I take art classes every week," said Claudia.

"That's cool," said Kayla.

Then, we went home.

"We liked it here," said Kayla.

"I told you so," I teased as we giggled.

"We're thinking about attending the meeting tomorrow instead of Monday if that's okay with you, Kristy," said Kaylee.

"If you girls want to do it that way, you can," said Kristy.

"Okay," said Kayla.

"We'll train you girls. We do that to new sitters," said Stacey.

"That's good to know," said Kaylee.

"We'll figure it out what you girls can do during the meeting," I said.

"We can use another alternate officer while the other one can be co-treasurer," said Kristy.

"Okay. I'm very good at math," said Kayla.

"I'll train you to be a treasurer on Monday. That's when we collect money," said Stacey.

"Sounds good," said Kayla.

"We use the money for Charlie who brings Kristy to Claudia's since they live across town now, to pay for the phone bill for Claudia, and we use the rest for fun things like sleepovers and mostly, pizza parties," said Stacey.

"Neat," said Kayla.

"I like to organize stuff so you can train me to be a secretary in case I take over for you, Mary Anne," said Kaylee.

"Deal," I said. "My dad and I are the same way."

"I can train you to be the president," said Kristy.

"Alright," said Kaylee.

"It's all settled then," said Kristy.

"You'll have fun now," said Dawn.

"It's nice to fit right in," said Kayla.

"Absolutely," said Kaylee.

Later, at home, I was doing homework when Dad came by.

"How did the girls like it here?" asked Dad.

"They liked it. They enjoyed the mall here better than New York City. And, they never been to Johnny Rockets. They attend a mall at a big hotel in a different area, but they said it's not much and had a few restaurants. It didn't have a movie theater and they would to go see a movie near them," I said.

"I'm glad they're enjoying it here," said Dad.

"Yes. Kristy invited them to join the club and they both accepted the invitation. They want to join tomorrow instead of Monday," I said.

"Oh, good," said Dad.

"Kristy already settled the officer duties. Kayla is interested in co-treasurer and Kaylee would be the second alternate officer," I said. "Stacey is going to train Kayla on Monday since that's when she collects money."

"Good," said Dad.

"I know," I said. "We're going to train them. That's what we do when we have new members."

"True," said Dad.

"I think they'll do well since they baby-sit their siblings three to four days a week. They use their day off to study so Kristy and I offered to take over if they need to study because their brothers, D.J. and Mario, fight a lot and it's hard for the girls to focus," I said.

"That's a good idea," said Dad.

"Kristy says she handles any fighters by putting them on time-out. I told Kristy we can try it that way," I said. "Stacey says they're hard to handle."

"She'll have a break from them," said Dad.

"Exactly," I agreed. "What's nice about them living here is she already knows me, Dawn, and Stacey."

"That's a good thing," said Dad.


	5. Kayla and Kaylee's First Club Meeting

The next day, at school, I didn't see Logan. I'll see him at lunch. Kayla made up stuff she missed yesterday. I had the test back with an A-.

"We'll be going an assignment on do you inspire and explain why. It can be a relative or a friend," said the teacher. "I'll give you a guideline. It will be due in two weeks. Any questions?"

"Can a boyfriend or girlfriend count?" asked Barbara.

"Sure," said the teacher.

"How about your best friend?" asked Gordon.

"Certainly," said the teacher. "You may do more than one person for extra credit."

I'll have to think of that. The teacher passed out the guidelines.

"Who are you doing?" asked Kayla.

"I'm not sure yet," I said. "You?"

"Me, either," said Kayla.

"Hard to decide," I said.

"I know," said Kayla.

At lunch, Logan was waiting for us.

"I didn't see you earlier," I said.

"I overslept and was late," said Logan. "I'm here to join your group for lunch."

"Okay," I said.

He normally joins the guys. He joins us sometimes. After school, I was in my room figuring it out what to write about. I thought about Dad since he's always there for me when I need him. I also thought about Kristy. I wouldn't mind doing two people. They're my two important people in my life to begin. Then, I decided to do both.

I started writing Dad without mentioning the strict part. I'd be afraid if he saw it, I'd upset him. I was writing it when Kayla and Kaylee came at 4:45 pm.

"Hi, girls," I said.

"Hi," they said.

"I made a decision on what to write," I said.

"Really? Who did you choose?" asked Kayla.

"Dad and Kristy. I wouldn't mind doing both for credit," I replied.

"That's good," said Kayla.

"I had a hard time at first," I said.

"I believe it. I'm picking my mom for that," said Kayla.

"That's a good choice," I said.

"I know," said Kayla.

"I picked my grandparents for my part," said Kaylee.

"Another good one," I said.

"We only have maternal set. My father's parents died before we were born in a car accident," said Kayla.

"Our parents were married for five months at the time," added Kaylee.

"Wow," I said.

"We'll be starting to visit New York City. We plan to visit our grandparents. Mom wanted to wait until next weekend," said Kayla.

"That's cool," I said.

"Do you want to join us?" asked Kaylee.

"Sure," I replied.

"Mom said she doesn't mind us inviting you. Stacey can see us whenever she's with her father," said Kaylee.

"Sounds good," I said.

"We'd invite her, but there's no room in our grandparents' apartment. Our old room has three beds," said Kayla.

"We can leave shortly," I said.

At 5:15 pm, I took a break from the report and left with the girls. They were impressed with Claudia's room. We went upstairs.

"Hi," said Claudia.

"Hi," I said.

"Dawn will be running late. Mrs. Barrett isn't home yet," said Claudia.

"I'm not surprised," I said as we laughed.

The girls and I sat on the bed.

"We're trying to figure it out where to sit," said Kaylee.

"That's okay. I already painted your names on it after school, but it's still a bit wet right now, so I'll give it to you on Monday," said Claudia.

"Okay. Where should we put the chairs?" asked Kayla

"We'll put yours between me and Stacey," said Kristy.

"And, we'll put Kaylee's near my bed, so my phone can be moved over here during the meeting," said Claudia as she got a table near her bed. "I got this table today."

"Oh, good, that would work," said Stacey who came in.

"I can't wait to get started," said Kayla.

Then, the rest came up. Dawn came just before 5:30 pm.

"Oh, good, I made it in time," said Dawn. "Mrs. Barrett apparently forgot I have a club meeting because she was late."

"That's her all the time," said Claudia.

"Reminds me of Sharon most of the time," I said as we giggled.

"I'll go see if the chairs are dry there. They're on the back porch," said Claudia.

"Okay," said Kristy.

The phone rang as I answered.

"Baby-Sitters Club," I said.

"Hi, it's Mrs. Prezzioso, I need a sitter for Jenny for Tuesday night from 5:00 to 8:00 pm," said Mrs. Prezzioso.

"Okay," I said as I went to the hours. "I'm only the one who's free, so I'll be there."

"Thank you," said Mrs. Prezzioso.

"Oh, we have new members, so I'll bring one of them to train," I said.

"That's fine, Mary Anne," said Mrs. Prezzioso.

"I'll see you then," I said as we hung up. "That's how we answer the phone. I'll be watching Jenny on Tuesday night. Who wants to go with me?"

"Pick me," the girls said raising their hands.

I laughed.

"I have an idea, class. I'll take Kayla with me," I said.

"Darn," said Kaylee.

"You can come with me tonight while I watch Charlotte," said Stacey.

"Oh, okay," said Kaylee. "That's better."

We all laughed.

Claudia came in with the chairs.

"They're finally dry," said Claudia as she put the chairs.

"Thanks," said Kayla as she sat in her chair.

"Here you go, Kaylee," said Claudia putting it in near her bed and put it next to me.

"Double thanks," said Kaylee.

They laughed.

The phone rang as Kaylee gets to pick up for the first time. We told the girls it's okay to clients that they're new to the club and are training to answer the phone calls in between.

"Baby-Sitters Club," said Kaylee.

"This is Mrs. Arnold. I need a sitter for Marilyn and Caroline on Sunday afternoon from 1:00 to 5:00 pm," said Mrs. Arnold.

"Okay," said Kaylee as she hold the phone. "Who's free for the Arnolds from 1:00 to 5:00 pm on Sunday?"

I checked the schedule.

"Mallory and Claudia are free," I said.

"Are you able to stay until 5:00 pm, Mal?" asked Claudia.

"Yes. It won't be dark yet," said Mallory.

"Okay, you can take it then," said Claudia.

Kaylee put the phone back on.

"You're all set. Mallory will be there," said Kaylee.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Arnold.

"I'm one of the new members, so I was training to answer. I'm Kaylee," said Kaylee.

"Very good," said Mrs. Arnold.

"Have a good day," said Kaylee as she hung up.

"You did a good job," said Kristy.

"Thanks," said Kaylee.

"I have another perfect job for you," said Kristy.

"Oh, really?" asked Kaylee.

"Yes, you can answer the phone calls and you can let us know who's calling and who needs a sitter," said Kristy.

"Okay, sweet, I'll be honored," said Kaylee.

"You can be like a receptionist officer," said Kristy.

"Oh, cool," said Kaylee.

"You still can be the alternate officer," said Stacey.

"Fine by me," said Kaylee. "What time are you sitting for Charlotte?"

"After the meeting," said Stacey. "From 7:00 to 10:00 pm."

"Okay," said Kaylee.

"You can leave with me," said Stacey.

"Sounds good," said Kaylee.

"You and I can go eat first. Charlotte's parents are feeding her first. They're going to a party," said Stacey.

"Kayla can train with Mallory," I said as I gave her the address on a paper.

"Okay," said Kayla.

"You can come over to go for Jenny's house," I said. "It's from 5:00 to 8:00 pm."

"I'll be over by 4:30 pm," said Kayla.

"That's early enough," I said. "They live near me."

After the meeting, Kayla left with me and Dawn while Stacey and Kaylee took off together.

"We'll leave with you like we did for the meeting," said Kayla.

"Okay," I said.

At home, I continued doing Dad before dinner was served. I had just finished writing on him, so I'll do Kristy after supper.

"The girls did well at the meeting," I said.

"Oh, good," said Sharon.

"They'll make out great," said Dad.

"I know," I said.

After supper, I helped Dawn before I went to continue my report. I started Kristy. I did it until it was time for bed at 10:00 pm. I realized I didn't change because I was busy doing the report. I wish I could stay longer because it's the weekend.

"It's getting late," said Dad.

"I know. I'm trying to get my report done," I said. "I'm almost done, so I'll just finish it tomorrow. I just realized I forgot to change up while I was too busy."

I took a breather and I changed up. I put it away so he won't know it's about him. I finally went to bed by 10:30 pm.

The next day, I got up at 9:00 pm so I can finish the report. I got dressed and had breakfast first. I didn't have anyone to baby-sit until Tuesday night, so it would give me time to finish. I completed by 11:00 am. There, that's done. The teacher says this would be the rough draft. If I don't need to fix anything, I can start typing it.

"What are you writing about?" asked Sharon.

"Shh, it's a surprise," I whispered.

I whispered Dad in her ear.

"Oh, okay," said Sharon.

"I didn't want to mention any strict part. I was afraid to hurt him," I said in a low voice. "That's history."

"I don't blame you," said Sharon.

"Then, I just did Kristy. My teacher said it's okay to do two people for extra credit," I said. "I got up early enough to finish the rough draft."

"Good," said Sharon.

"I didn't want to tell Dawn because might spill the secret," I said.

"That makes sense," said Sharon.

"What helped me is that I don't have a sitting job until Tuesday night," I said.

Then, my cell phone as I answered.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, it's me," said Kayla.

"Who's me?" I teased.

"Kayla," said Kayla. "Very funny."

We giggled.

"My parents are going out of town until Monday. Can you help Kaylee watching our siblings while Mallory trains me with the Arnolds tomorrow until I get back?" asked Kayla.

"Sure," I replied.

"I got my directions ready. I'll leave by 12:15 pm so I can find the house in case I get lost," said Kayla.

"That's fine," I said. "I'll be there before you leave."

"Okay," said Kayla. "A friend of theirs passed on from a heart attack before we moved here and they promised them to attend the funeral services. The wake is Sunday and the funeral is on Monday. They might get back late."

"Wow. When are your parents leaving?" I asked.

"They just left. I asked them if I ask you to help Kaylee and they said it's fine," said Kayla.

"Oh, good," I said.

"I want to give Stacey a break from watching D.J. and Mario for a while," said Kayla.

"I would do the same thing," I said. "How did Kaylee make out training with Stacey last night."

"Very good," said Kayla. "She likes Charlotte."

"That's great to know," I said.

"I know," said Kayla. "How long do you train?"

"I think just a few clients and new sitters are good on their own," I replied.

"Gotcha," said Kayla.

"You'll probably help Mallory every once in awhile with her siblings at night," I said. "Her family also gets two sitters."

"Okay," said Kayla.

"The older ones help her out while Jessi does for afternoon jobs," I said.

"That makes sense," said Kayla.

After we finished talking, I read a book for a bit.


	6. Grandma Verna Comes to Visit

At 11:00 am, Dad said, "We'll be going out shortly."

"Alright. Kayla just called me. I have to help Kaylee while being trained with Mallory tomorrow until she gets back from the Arnolds," I said. "Their folks are out of town for a funeral and won't be back until Monday night."

"Okay," said Dad.

"I still can go to church," I said. "But I can't go out for lunch with you. Kayla plans to leave by 12:15 pm so she can find their house, so you would have to bring me home after mass."

"That's fine," said Dad.

"I gave her the directions yesterday. We do that when we have new members anyway," I said.

"That's good," said Dad.

"Kaylee made out fine with Charlotte when she went with Stacey," I said.

"Good," said Dad.

30 minutes later, we left to go out for lunch. We went to Friendly's.

"Hi," said Marci who saw me.

She was there with her family.

"Hi, Marci," I said.

When we became friends, Dad approved it.

"Those girls are cool," said Marci.

"Yes, I knew them since my family's trip to New York," I said. "Stacey introduce me and Dawn to them."

"I met them the other day," said Marci. "Cokie was trying to make fun of them by saying they don't belong here. I told her to leave them alone."

"They told me that when I knew something was bugging Kaylee," I said. "I'm glad you did."

"Me, too," said Marci. "She didn't like that, but I said think before making fun of people."

"That's right," I said. "I felt bad for not being there."

"That happens unexpectedly. I think Cokie waits to pick on people," said Marci.

"Tell me about it. I saw you talking to Kaylee the other day," I said.

"She was thanking me. They both did. I worried how she was. Kayla ignores all that, but Kaylee is hurt for a bit," said Marci. "I offered her I'd help her out. I just tell her if she sees Cokie teasing her, just walk away without answering her. It's hard for her because she said she's sensitive."

"She's like me," I said. "But I don't let bullies bother me."

"I don't let anyone get bullied under my watch," said Marci.

"Good, I wouldn't either," I said.

We talked for a long time until the food arrived at our tables. She was on the other side. I don't know what I did for her to be nice. I wish Cokie changed, too, but that would never happen. I had a milkshake with my meal.

After lunch, Dad took us to the movies. We were watching a funny movie. I was trying not to laugh while having popcorn. After that, we went home.

At home, I went back to reading. I was in living room near a fireplace when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer. It was Grandma Verna.

"Oh, hi, it's a nice surprise," I said as she came in.

"I came down to visit," said Grandma Verna.

"We just got home recently. We were out," I said.

"Perfect timing," said my grandmother.

Dad came out from the kitchen.

"Hi," said Dad.

"Hi, sweetie," said Grandma Verna.

That night, we were having dinner. After dinner, they'll put her with me in my room. We don't have an extra bed. We got a cot, so we'll use that. She's staying for a few days.

"Are you going to be around tomorrow?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Just for church. We have new neighbors by three houses. Their parents are in New York City for the weekend. The girls joined the club. We're training them. Kayla asked me to help her twin, Kaylee while she's training with Mallory sitting for the Arnolds," I said. "It's only until Kaylee comes home after 5:00 pm. Dad already knows and I have a sitting job on Tuesday night. I'm training Kayla for that one."

"Okay," said my grandmother.

I changed up at 8:30 pm and went into bed at 10:30 pm. I was getting tired. I was sleeping when my grandmother came in to bed 30 minutes later.


	7. Mary Anne's Busy Day

The next day, we got up to get ready for church.

My cell phone after I got dressed as I answered.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, we're going to have pizza before I leave for the Arnolds. Want to join us?" asked Kayla.

"Sure, I can go to your house after mass," I said.

"Okay. I'll order it and it will be ready before 11:30 am," said Kayla.

"Alright. They know I can't join them for lunch," I said.

Then, I finished getting ready and we left for church.

After mass, Dad said, "You have a little time to eat with us."

"It's only 11:00 am," said Dawn.

"I would like to, but you can go without me. Kayla called me this morning and we're having pizza in 30 minutes before she leaves for the Arnolds," I said.

"That's fine by me," said Dad. "I'll bring you to their house now then."

"Sounds good," I said.

"Want to get your house keys in case we're not home?" asked Dad.

"I'll be home after 5:00 pm," I replied.

"Okay," said Dad.

"But I might as well get them just in case," I said.

At home, Dad let me borrow his keys so I can get inside to get mine after I gave back them the keys.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem, we'll see you later," said Dad as they left.

I went to get keys and left for next door after locking our front door. Pizza had just arrived.

"Perfect timing," said Kayla.

"Sweet," I said.

"Mom left us money for any orders," said Kayla.

"We can do this more often," I said.

"Yeah," said Kaylee.

"That would be fun," said Kayla. "Stacey knew I was giving her a break from the boys. She said she needed a break, she didn't mind you replacing her for the time being."

"Guys, pizza's here!" Kaylee called the crew.

They all came and sat down. The boys were fighting over a chair. I solved that issue.

"_I'll_ sit there and separate both of you," I said.

I sat in the middle between them.

"No fair," said D.J.

"Yes, it is fair. You'll learn not to fight over a sit. Either sit or don't eat," I said. "Take your pick."

That made him listen. Mario listened better than D.J.

"That's right," said Kayla.

"Mom expects you both to be your best behavior or she will not let you come to New York City with us. She said so," said Kaylee. "We'll make you stay over at one of our sitter's houses. It won't be Mary Anne because she's coming with us. She fixes you both good."

"We're all in charge," I added. "Always remember that. You can make them stay with Kristy."

"That's a good idea if they don't behave by the time our parents come home," said Kayla.

"She can easily put you both on time out," I told the boys. "She doesn't put up with any fights, either."

After lunch, Kayla looked at her watch.

"Perfect timing, I might as well leave now," said Kayla.

"Good luck," I said.

"Thanks," said Kayla.

"In case you get lost, I'll give you the Arnolds' number," I said.

"Can you put it with the directions you gave me?" asked Kayla.

"Sure," I said.

Kayla gave me the paper and I put the number in the back.

"Thanks," said Kayla.

"Mallory is good with directions," I said. "She might be gone by now."

That was when she came over while the other kids helped Kaylee clean the table and the kitchen.

"Hi, Mal," I said.

"Hi, I'm here to get Kayla," said Mallory. "I came early."

"Oh, good," said Kayla.

"You can leave the directions here until you're done training," I suggested.

"That's a great idea. I don't want to lose them. Can you or Kaylee put in our room?" asked Kayla.

"Sure," I replied.

Then, she and Mallory left by 12:30 pm. When Kaylee was done, we went to her room to put the directions in a file organizer that they got in their room.

"We have names on there. We can both use it," said Kaylee. "We have a copy machine."

"That sounds like a good idea," I said.

She did it on both sides and put in their separate folders.

"Kayla won't mind in case I baby-sit for the Arnolds," said Kaylee. "I find it easier when we go with the other sitter."

"I know," I agreed.

"Oh, one more thing Kayla forgot to tell you, the boys are being punished while our parents are gone," said Kaylee.

"Is it for fighting?" I asked.

"Yes. They were fighting at their new school," replied Kaylee. "Well, they got punished for being suspended from school. They can't go back to school until Monday."

"Wow," I said.

"That's why she warned them about no trip," said Kaylee.

"That would teach them," I said. "What are the rules?"

"No TV, go to bed one hour early, no phone calls, and no leaving the house including outside. They don't have to be in their room unless they break a punishment rule," said Kaylee.

"Got it," I said. "What's the earliest bedtime on punishments?"

"8:00 pm," said Kaylee. "All that started Friday, I believe. They're grounded for a week unless they behave for us when our parents get back."

"They should get separate bedrooms," I said.

"I know, but they didn't have an issue sharing one like we mentioned before. Plus, the triplets and Mary Jane don't want to share a room with any of them. They're tired of hearing them," said Kaylee.

"I don't blame them," I said.

"It's funny that you mentioned it. Mom tried to get one of us to give up our room. We told her we'd think about it, but after a long of thinking and used pros and cons about sharing vs separate, Kayla and I choose not to separate at all. Pros on sharing is that: we love doing that too much," said Kaylee. "We don't want the boys, either. Plus, their rooms are messy. That's the cons about us if we ended up separate room. We told Mom we don't want the boys to trash our room and leave the mess. She knew why and she didn't blame us for that big reason."

"They should at least talk things out," I said.

"I agree with you. They tired us out," said Kaylee.

"I'm glad Kayla gave Stacey a break," I said.

"We're all glad when we told Stacey," said Kaylee.

"She doesn't need stress because of her diabetes," I said.

"She doesn't think she'd want to watch them anytime soon," said Kaylee.

"No one would," I said.

"Mario is willing to work things out, but D.J. don't want to bother," said Kaylee.

I heard the TV turned on.

"I'll go spy to make sure it's not the boys breaking the rule," I whispered.

"Good idea. If you do, shut it off," said Kaylee. "Mom said you can unplug if they broke the rule."

I went out. It was D.J. watching TV. I went there to shut it off and unplugged it from the back.

"Hey," said D.J.

"No hey about it. You know better. No TV and Kaylee said so. That would teach you not to fight in school," I said. "Your new school won't want either of you. They can kick you both out."

I took the remote.

"If you break another rule, you'll be on time-out," I warned him.

Kaylee came out from her room. "I'll take the crew outside and you can stay with the boys."

"Good idea," I said.

She gathered her other siblings and went outside with them. Mario came out and wanted to talk to D.J., but he won't listen.

"Give D.J. space. He's crabby," I said.

Mario obeys his rules more than D.J.

"If your space is messy, you can go clean it up," I said.

"Okay," said Mario.

An hour later, I saw D.J. on the phone. I took the phone and told someone he was talking to that he's being punished and he's not supposed to use the phone and hung up.

"Sit in that chair," I said. "You're on time out for the rest of the afternoon."

"No," said D.J.

"I said yes," I said. "I warned you. No more chances. I can tell your mom if she calls here and asked me."

That's what he finally listened.

"You don't hear Mario pouting," I said. "Take lessons from him. He listens to me."

Kaylee was still out with the crew when Kayla came home a few hours later.

"D.J. is on time out," I said. "He broke two rules. I gave him a warning. Since they share a room, I think him on time out is the best way to separate the boys when they fight."

"Good choice," said Kayla. "Thank you for handling them."

"Kaylee made a copy and she saved the directions and phone for herself," I said.

"I don't mind," said Kayla.

"She and the others are outside," I said. "She suggested I stay in here with the boys."

"Oh, good," said Kayla. "Mom said she'll pay you when she gets back."

"No rush," I said. "I unplugged the TV. Kaylee said your mom said it's okay to do it if the boys disobeyed no TV rule."

"Okay," said Kayla. "Mom said we can put the plug back in when they go bed. Kaylee and I have our own TV anyway in our room, but we don't let the boys use it when they're grounded."

"That's good," I said.

"Sorry if I forgot to tell you earlier," said Kayla.

"That's okay. I knew you were in a hurry. Kaylee took care of that," I said.

"Alright," said Kayla.

"How did you made out with Mallory?" I asked.

"Very good," said Kayla. "Mallory's mom called her at the Arnolds came home. She has to baby-sit her siblings tonight and she asked me if I can help her out. I said I would, so you can stay here while I'm gone until I get back."

"That's fine," I said. "What time?"

"In an hour until 9:00 pm. She spoke to her mom who will bring me home. It was a last minute plan," said Kayla. "Her parents are going out to a comedy and her mom realized that she forgot to call the club."

"That's okay," I said.

"I figured I'd come to tell you instead of calling you. She gave the directions to her house," said Kayla.

"I'll have to call home to tell Dad," I said. "Grandma Verna's visit can wait. She's here for a few days."

"Okay," said Kayla.

"I'll go call him on my cell in your room," I said.

"Go ahead while I go tell Kaylee," said Kayla.

"Deal," I said.

I went to her room and called home.

"Hello," said Dad who answered.

"Hi, Dad," I said.

"Hi, honey, what's up?" asked Dad.

"Kayla asked me to stay because she just found out about helping Mallory with her siblings. I won't be home for dinner and I won't be home until after 9:00 pm when she comes home," I said. "She'll be leaving in an hour, so I might as well instead of going back and forth."

"Okay, that's fine," said Dad. "I'll let the others know."

"The boys got suspended from their new school for fighting and are punished for a week. Mario is good for me, but D.J. disobeyed twice, so I put him on time out. I didn't want him in the room because they share a room."

"That's the best thing. If you need my help, I can come over," said Dad.

"I'll be all set," I said.

"Okay. Call me if you do," said Dad.

"Thanks for the offer," I said. "I hate to do it while Grandma's down, but I have no choice. She's only here for a few days."

"That's true. Helping Kaylee is important," said Dad.

"Should I bring my keys back home since you'll be around?" I asked.

"Sure. I can come by to get them," said Dad.

"Sounds good," I said.

"We'll be home for dinner anyway," said Dad.

After we finished talking, I went back out.

"All set," I said.

"Oh, good," said Kayla. "Kaylee doesn't mind you staying here."

"Especially for the boys," I said.

"Exactly," said Kayla.

"Dad's coming over so I can give him back my keys," I said.

I saw him as I grabbed my keys to give it back to him.

"I told Mary Anne if she needs me, she can call me," Dad told Kayla.

"Okay," said Kayla. "She fixes the boys good."

"Like they were fighting over a chair, so I sat in the middle to separate them," I said.

"Good," said Dad.

"I'll see you tonight," I said as I kissed him.

"Bye, sweetie," said Dad as he went back home.

"There, that's done," I said.

"That saved you a trip," said Kayla.

"I know," I said.

"Kaylee said pizza from lunch is in the fridge. You guys can finish it for dinner," said Kayla.

"I find Mario don't give me trouble like D.J. does," I said.

"He's like that with us, too," said Kayla.

Then, I heard a noise. Mario came running to us crying.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"D.J. just hit me," said Mario.

Kayla saw a bruise on his arm.

"I didn't do anything to him," said Mario.

"Was he still on time out?" I asked.

"No. He randomly came in our room while I was cleaning my part of my room and slapped me for getting him in trouble," said Mario.

"Fighting got you both in trouble, not just him," I said.

"Derek James, come here right now," said Kayla in her angry voice.

D.J. came over.

"Why did you hit your brother? You know better," said Kayla. "You don't hit anyone."

"And, who told you to get out of time out? Go sit back in that chair and I'm going to tell your mom what you did," I said.

He did while he was stomping. Kayla went to get an icepack for Mario to put it on his arm.

"You can go finish cleaning your room after dinner," I said.

"I'm going to leave early. She told me she and Stacey are neighbors," said Kayla.

"Yes," I said.

Kayla left. Kaylee came back in with the others.

"What happened?" asked Kaylee.

"D.J. left his time out space and went to hit Mario," I said. "Kayla fixed him good. So did I since he knows I didn't tell him he can leave."

"Wow," said Kaylee.

"I already told him I'm telling his mom, too," I said.

"She'll have a long talk with him. When our parents are working, I wait until they get home to give them any details. But we tell them on the phone while they're on vacation," said Kaylee. "I'll let you tell her about what happen if she calls."

"Good thought," I said.

The phone rang.

"That's probably her," said Kaylee as she went to answer. "Hello."

"Hi, hon," said Mrs. Willis.

"Hi, Mom," said Kayla.

"Is Mary Anne still with you?" asked Mrs. Willis.

"Yes, Kayla had just left. She was asked to help Mallory with her siblings. Mrs. Pike forgot to call the club to tell us she and her husband are going to a comedy show," said Kaylee. "She'll be back after 9:00 pm."

"Okay. We just came back from the wake," said Mrs. Willis. "Are the boys behaving?"

"Want to talk to Mary Anne?" asked Kaylee. "I told her I'd let her tell you."

"Okay," said Mrs. Willis.

Kaylee gave me the phone.

"I'll have the others help set the table while you talk to Mom and keep D.J. with you," said Kaylee.

"Okay," I said.

That was when I told her mom about what happened.

"I told D.J. who asked him to get out of time out," I said.

"That's right," said Mrs. Willis.

"So I sent him back on that chair. I didn't dare to put the boys together," I said.

"I don't blame you for not taking that risk. Putting him on chair is fine," said Mrs. Willis. "Thank you for telling me. Tell him he's not coming to New York with us when we go for hitting Mario. We'll take Mario with us."

"I will," I said. "Kayla gave him an icepack before she left."

"Oh, good. You girls handled the situation very well," said Mrs. Willis.

"Dad knew I would be here. He told me I can call him if I need him," I said.

"That was nice of him to offer if you needed him," said Mrs. Willis.

"I had a sitter in mind for D.J. Kristy can handle those problems and puts the fighters on time out, too," I said.

"Oh, good, you can give me her number when I see you when I get home tomorrow," said Mrs. Willis.

"Sounds good," I said.

After we talked, I went to D.J.

"Your mom is very mad at you for what you did and she said you're not going to New York. That's your punishment," I said.

"But..," started D.J.

"No buts," I cut him off. "You shouldn't have done that in the first place."

"Mary Anne, D.J., pizza's ready," said Kaylee.

"I'm not hungry," said D.J.

"Fine, go get ready for bed then," said Kaylee.

He took off while we went to eat.

"D.J. is cranky because he's not going to New York for what he did according to your mom," I said.

"Good," said Kaylee.

"I told your mom about Kristy and asked me to give me her number when she sees me when she gets home tomorrow," I said.

"Since she and Dad might be home late tomorrow, write out Kristy's number," said Kaylee.

Why didn't I think of that?

"Remind me to do that before I leave for home," I said.

"Okay," said Kaylee.

"As matter of fact, I'll do that after dinner," I said.

"Sounds good," said Kaylee.

After dinner, Mario helped clean up.

"Why don't you get ready for bed now?" I asked.

"I'm scared to go near D.J. while doing that," said Mario.

Then, Kaylee came up with an idea.

"I'll go get your pjs and you can change up in my room," said Kaylee as she went to get them.

"Can I stay in your room tonight?" asked Mario.

"Sure, I'll get your sleeping bag," said Kaylee. "I'll let Kayla know when she comes home."

Kaylee left to get his pjs.

"I would like to move my bed to the girls' room. Even though we have no issues sharing my room, I'm unhappy about it because of D.J.," said Mario.

"Which room is bigger?" I asked.

"Mine, theirs is too small," said Mario.

"Talk to your mom and see what she says," I said.

"Can you help tell her?" asked Mario.

"Sure," I said. "How about I call her now and you can talk to her on the phone? She'll make a rule an exception. I'll talk to Kaylee first."

"Okay," said Mario.

Kaylee came back out with his things.

"Here you go," said Kaylee.

"Thanks," said Mario.

Mario left to put his pjs on.

"Mario wants to move in your room because of D.J., but he knows your room is a bit small," I said.

"Well, it is big enough for a bunk bed," said Kaylee.

"He wants to be happy about his decision. He keeps his side cleaner than D.J.," I said.

"If that's the case, it's fine with me if he wants to move in our room. Kayla probably won't mind," said Kaylee. "Your suggestion is better than Mom's."

"It's better than separating you girls since you enjoy that," I said.

"I know," said Kaylee.

"Should we call your mom? Mario wants to talk to her about it. I said she'll make that rule an exceptional," I said.

"Okay," said Kaylee.

She went to the phone to call her mom who answered.

"Sorry about bothering you, but Mario wants to talk to you about something," said Kaylee.

"That's okay. Where is he?" asked her mom.

"He's changing in my room. He requested to sleep with me and Kayla in our room. He was scared to go near D.J.," said Kaylee.

"I understand," said Mrs. Willis.

"I'll go bring the phone to him," said Kaylee as she went to give Mario the phone and came back out. "Sharing that room is no issue. We can use a bunk bed and Mario can have our bed with his other comforter."

"How about for his clothes?" I asked.

"It's a walk in closet," said Kaylee. "Kayla and I can work out on a plan."

Mario came out.

"Mom said it's fine for me to move in your room," said Mario. "She didn't blame me for leaving D.J."

"I don't either," said Kaylee. "Kayla and I can talk about where you can put your clothes."

"Okay. She just took off my punishment early for good behavior, but she said D.J. will still be punished for hitting me," said Mario. "I can go back to my regular bedtime."

"Good. I have no problem with you," I said. "You can set a good example for him."

At 8:00 pm, Mario made off he went to bed in the girls' room until I told D.J. it was time for bed.

"How about Mario?" asked D.J.

"Never mind him. And, he wants nothing to do with you because of what you did," I said.

I didn't tell him Mario got off punishment early because he might get jealous. Kaylee noticed that and thought I made the right move. When D.J. went to bed, Kaylee gave Mario to watch TV in the living room.

"Mom said I can do that, too, anyway," said Mario.

"Good, I'll go plug it back in. You can go watch it until bedtime," said Kaylee as she went to do that.

"Okay," said Mario.

"What time does he go to bed on school nights?" I asked.

"9:00 pm," replied Kaylee.

At 8:50 pm, Mario went to get ready for bed ten minutes early. 30 minutes later, Kayla came home.

"Honey, I'm home," teased Kayla.

We giggled.

"How's Mario?" asked Kayla.

"Better, but he's afraid to go near D.J.," I said.

"I would be, too," said Kayla.

"I told your mom after you left and he's not coming to New York with us," I said.

"That would teach him not to hit people," said Kayla.

Kaylee came out and said, "Mario requested to move in with our room. Mom said it's fine with her."

"I don't mind. He's making the right choice," said Kayla.

"Oh, D.J. has no idea that Mario got off from punishment for being good," I whispered.

"Okay," said Kayla.

"But D.J. is still punished though for what he did," I said.

"Good," said Kayla. "Thank you for staying."

"No problem," I said. "Oh, I'm going to write down Kristy's number before I forget. I was focused on the boys more than anything."

"That's alright," said Kayla. "I'm going to call Mom to tell her I'm home now."

"Okay," I said.

Kayla went to the phone while I wrote Kristy's number. I left it near the phone. She had just gotten off the phone with her mom.

"All set," said Kayla. "I didn't want her think I didn't call her."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Bye, and thanks again," said Kayla.

"Yeah, double thanks," said Kaylee.

I laughed and went home.

"Hi," said Dad.

"Hi, I'm going to change up and I'll be right down in a minute," I said.

"Take your time," said Dad.

I went to put my nightgown before I came back down to Dad.

"I bet you're tired out," said Dad.

"Not really," I said. "D.J. was getting in bigger trouble. He got out of his time out and hit Mario not long after you left and before Kayla did. I sent him back on the chair."

"Good," said Dad.

"Mrs. Willis is not letting him come to New York City when we go, he'll be staying with Kristy," I said.

"That would give you a weekend break," said Dad.

"I know. She talked to me on the phone when she called to see if the boys behaved," I said. "Mario got excused from his punishment tonight while D.J. didn't."

"That would teach him," said Dad.

"And, since they share a room, Mario is moving out of there and will be moving in the girls' room. The girls didn't mind at all," I said. "In fact, that was my idea. Mario agreed with me. He wants to be happy."

"Good," said Dad.

"Your father told me you wouldn't be around until now," said Grandma Verna.

"Yeah, Kayla asked me to stay with Kaylee while she's helping Mallory with her siblings. Mrs. Pike forgot to tell her daughter about a show they were going to," I said.

"That's okay. It happens," said Dad.

"I have no trouble with Mario at all. He wanted to talk things out with D.J., who is not interested to do so," I said.

"D.J. should've done that," said Dad.

"I know, after what happen, Mario was too scared to go near his twin," I said.

"I bet," said Dad.

After a long talk, I said, "I think I'll go bed especially for school. I'm getting tired after a long day."

"Okay. Good night, honey," said Dad.

"Night," said Grandma Verna. "I'll be up soon."

"I'll probably be sleeping when you come up," I said.

I gone off to bed after I brushed my teeth. Grandma Verna came to bed at 11:30 pm while I was sleeping.


	8. Kristy Helps Mary Anne

The next day, when I got up, I looked at the clock and I accidentally overslept. My alarm didn't go off and I suspected Dad didn't get me up. I got up and dressed. I only had time to brush my teeth. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. Luckily, I made it to school in time. I had time for my locker and went to the homeroom before the bell rang. Whew!

"Your dad planned to keep you home when you didn't get up," said Dawn.

"My alarm didn't go off. Glad I looked at the clock and I realized I overslept," I said.

"Oops," said Kayla.

"I must have been tired from yesterday," I said.

"You're probably right," said Kayla.

"They don't bother me though, especially D.J. who is the most troublemaker," I said. "I went to bed at my regular so I can get up for school."

Kayla looked at me and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

Kayla got up and whispered, "You got your shirt on backwards."

I noticed she was right. When we left for the next class, I went to change the shirt in the bathroom before I went to English. I got there before the bell rang. I went to give the teacher my report.

"You're already done with the rough draft?" asked the teacher.

"I did it over the weekend. I finished it Saturday morning," I said.

"Good. I'll give it back tomorrow and if it's good, you can start typing it," said the teacher.

"Okay," I said as I went to my room.

Kayla said she's almost done with her rough draft.

"We can work on that during class today," said the teacher. "I'll correct yours and you can type it on our computer."

While the class worked on the rough draft, my teacher looked over and gave it back to me.

"You did a good job. You can go type on our classroom computer," said the teacher.

"Okay. If I'm not done, I'll finish it during study hall," I said taking out my flash drive.

I got up to our computer and started typing my report. I was able to do Dad before the end of the class. I saved it and I got my stuff just before the bell rang. I'll finish it during study hall like I planned to.

At lunch, we were laughing when I told them what Kayla saw.

"Goodness," said Stacey.

"I must have been rushing because I got up late," I said.

"I can see that," said Kaylee.

"Our parents will be home before 5:00 pm, so we can attend the meeting. She told me early this morning before I left for school," said Kayla.

"Okay," I said. "You girls can come over like you did the other day."

"In case they're running late, can you give us directions to Claudia's?" asked Kayla.

"Sure," I replied. "I'll give it to you after school."

"I finally finished my rough draft today. Kaylee and I tried to made time to do so when everyone is in bed during those three nights," said Kayla.

"Mario is happy to be in his new room with us," said Kaylee. "He's glad he'll be moving in with us."

"He is?" asked Stacey.

"Yes," said Kayla.

"We have a club notebook and we write things down so the group knows what's going on," said Kristy.

"Okay, we can explain it to you then. Mary Anne so she can write part of hers," said Kaylee.

"I'll write about my experience while with the Arnolds and the Pike kids," said Kayla.

"Oh, yeah, I'll do that part while with Charlotte," said Kaylee.

"Take your time in case you're running late. You can do it after the club ends if you want," said Kristy.

"Okay," said Kayla.

"Mallory's parents forgot to call the club to tell us they were going to a show," I said.

"Oops," said Kayla.

Later, I finished my final draft and printed it. I'll give it to my teacher tomorrow. She'll grade them when she gets everyone's reports.

After school, the girls and I walked home. Dawn went to go baby-sit for the Perkins. They plan things a week ahead. They moved in Kristy's old house. We grew up as neighbors until our families moved after marriage. I miss all that, but at least Kristy get to stay at our school. She takes the bus now.

At home, I was doing my homework since my report is done.

"I didn't think you went to school," said my grandmother. "Your dad thought something was wrong when you didn't get up."

"My alarm didn't go off," I replied. "I made it to school in time, so I wasn't too worried about it."

At 4:45 pm, Kayla and Kaylee's parents must have came home because they arrived.

"They were home before we did," said Kayla.

"I didn't think they'd be home that early," I said.

"They planned to do that. Brunch wasn't long," said Kayla.

"Mom wants you over after the meeting to pay you for helping me yesterday," said Kaylee.

"Okay," I said.

We left at 5:00 pm. At Claudia's, I showed them how we do the notebook. I added we put dates, too.

"That sounds easy enough," said Kaylee.

Kaylee did hers first since she left with Stacey the other day after the club meeting. She wrote about her experience about Charlotte.

"Kayla can do hers next before you and I do our parts," I said.

"Okay," said Kayla. "I'll do Arnolds and when you're done with yours, I'll take it back to do the Pikes."

"Deal," I said.

After Kaylee was done, Kayla wrote on the Arnold twins. Then, Kaylee and I made a long story about yesterday. After that, Kayla wrote about the Pikes. When the meeting started, Kristy said, "Who wants to read first?"

"Me!" they both said.

We all laughed.

"I'll pick. Let's see, Kaylee can go first since she helped Stacey the other day," I said.

"Okay," said Kaylee.

"Before you guys get started, oh, Kayla, it's come to collect the money. You can collect it and I'll show how to announce the amount," said Stacey.

Some of us put the money. When Kayla came to us, I put it down while Kaylee held her money tight.

"I need to donate it to the poor people," said Kaylee.

"Cough it up, client," joked Kayla.

"Fine," said Kaylee.

We just laughed again while she put it in the hat. Stacey counted $12.95 while she put it in a big envelope.

"We're rich," said Kayla.

While we had no calls, we read our stories.

"Gosh, D.J. is a bully for the way you're telling us," said Mallory.

"I know," I said. "He's not coming to New York City for hitting Mario like I mentioned it in the notebook."

"That would make him think," said Stacey.

"You can handle him better than her," said Claudia.

"Mario is no trouble," I said.

"He didn't give me trouble either," said Stacey. "I just can't stand hearing them fight."

"He wanted to work things out," I said.

"Really?" asked Stacey.

"Yes, but D.J is not interested," I said.

"Wow," said Stacey.

"Mario is doing the right thing to move in our room," said Kayla. "We rather have him over D.J. since he's the messy one and Mario cleans his space."

"Good," said Stacey.

After the meeting, Dawn said, "Stacey and I are hanging out tonight."

"Okay. I think Dad knew, but not sure," I said.

"You can let him know just in case," said Dawn.

Dawn and Stacey left together. She knew Claudia couldn't because she needed to study for a test tomorrow. She's not the best student. Her genius older sister, Janine, helps her out.

The girls and I went to their house. Their mom paid me $100 for helping Kaylee all day yesterday. She still pays the girls as an allowance for watching their siblings.

"We're going out to get a set of bunk beds to put in the girls' room. We're getting rid of one of the old beds if you want it, Mary Anne," said Mrs. Willis.

"Sure. I'll see what Dad says before we do that," I said.

"No rush," said Mrs. Willis.

"Are you taking anyone?" I asked.

"Yes, except D.J.," said Mrs. Willis. "I don't trust him with Mario."

"I can keep him with me at my house until you come back," I said.

"Kristy's coming over actually," said Mrs. Willis. "I just want to give you a day off."

"That's fine," I said.

That was when she came.

"I'm here now," said Kristy.

"Okay, good," said Mrs. Willis.

"The girls wrote the list of punishment rules for him," said Kristy.

"It's a good way to remember for any sitters," I said.

"I agree," said Mrs. Willis. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Kristy, if you need Mary Anne anytime, you can let her know," added Mr. Willis.

"Here's a spare key in case you're next door," said Kayla giving it to Kristy.

"Oh, thank you, Kayla," said Mrs. Willis.

Then, she and her family left.

"Want to stay over so I can help keep an eye on him or are you all set?" I asked.

"Sure, instead of staying at their house on my own," said Kristy.

"You can stay until almost bedtime, since he has to go to bed one hour early," I said.

"I remember," said Kristy.

Then, we went in my house.

"You're going to be good under our watch," I told D.J.

"Hi," said Dad.

"Hi," I said.

"I didn't think you were going to be in school today when you almost overslept," said Dad.

"I managed," I said.

"Can I watch TV?" asked D.J.

"No, that's your punishment, remember?" I asked.

"His family went out for a few hours and his mom don't trust him with Mario," said Kristy.

"I told her they can stay in case she needs me," I said. "Just until it's time for D.J.'s bedtime."

"Okay, that's fine," said Dad.

"Did they turned their lights on next door?" asked Kristy.

"I'm not sure, but I think you guys will be back there before dark," I said.

"Okay," said Kristy.

"Oh, Dad, they're getting a bunk bed to put in the girls' room and they're giving us the one of the beds. I told them I'd talk to about it first before taking it," I said.

"Okay, I don't mind," said Dad.

"My room is big enough for that," I said.

"That's true," said Dad.

"We'll have to move my bed move over before that happens," I said.

"We can do that," said Dad.

"Bunk beds usually take a few days to deliver," I said.

"We'll be going out for dinner since Dawn's not home," said Dad.

"She wasn't sure if you knew or not," I said.

"I did," said Dad.

"Claudia couldn't join because of a test she had to study for tomorrow," I said.

Then, we went out for dinner. D.J. didn't eat any of his meal that he ordered.

"You won't get any snacks if you don't eat anything," I said. "Dad always say eating makes you grow."

"She's right," said Dad.

D.J. still won't eat anything. When we got home, I checked my watch.

"I think it's time for you guys to get back to have him get ready for bed. And, don't let him have any snacks because he didn't eat his meal," I told Kristy.

"I don't plan to. I'll let his mom know, too," said Kristy. "Come on, D.J."

That was when they left. I noticed she forgot the spare key on our table, so I went out to give it to her.

"Oh, thank you, I was looking for it," said Kristy. "They're not home yet."

"No problem," I said as I went back home.

"You're very good to him," said Dad.

"I know," I said. "He knows better. Thank goodness I remembered not to let him watch TV when he asked me."

"He shouldn't even ask while he's grounded," said Grandma Verna.

"I agree," I said. "He's a lot of work."

"I'm sure," said Dad.

"Kristy didn't want to be alone with him anyway," I said.

"I understand," said Grandma Verna.

Back at the Willis', D.J. had just gotten to bed at 8:00 pm when his parents came home.

"Mr. Spier took us out to eat tonight," said Kristy.

"Oh, good," said Mrs. Willis.

"D.J. didn't eat any of his meal, so Mary Anne told him no snacks," said Kristy.

"Good," said Mrs. Willis.

"He wanted to watch TV next door, but she reminded him about that punishment rule," said Kristy.

"She did the right thing," said Mrs. Willis. "Before you go, as you know that he's not coming to New York City."

"The girls told me about it," said Kristy.

"Mary Anne will be coming with us, so can you watch him at your house for the weekend. I'll send him to your house after school before we leave. We'll leave after the girls get out of the club. We take two cars, so either my husband or I can come for the girls," said Mrs. Willis.

"Okay, I will be happy to watch him for the weekend," said Kristy.

"Thank you, I'll pay you for that," said Mrs. Willis as she paid Kristy for that day.

"I'll take her home and I'll talk to her mom about it," said Mr. Willis.

"Okay, I'll call her to tell her you'll be bringing me home," said Kristy.

They left while she called her mom on her cell phone to let her know.

"Okay," said Mrs. Brewer.

"Mr. Willis will be coming in to talk to you for a few minutes for a favor," said Kristy.

"That's fine," said her mom.

Back at my house, I was getting ready for bed.

"I felt so stupid this morning," I said. "I guess I was rushing out because Kayla pointed that I had my shirt backwards."

Of course, Dad had to laugh at that. 30 minutes later, my cell phone rang and Kristy told me D.J. will be staying at her house for the weekend.

"Mr. Willis talked to my mom when he brought me home," said Kristy.

"Good," I said.

"Mrs. Willis said we were right not to give him snacks," said Kristy. "She said you did the right thing to refuse to let him break that no TV rule."

"You got that right. Grandma said he shouldn't even asked about it," I said.

"I agree with her," said Kristy.

After we finished talking, I went to go read for a while until I went to bed.


	9. Mary Anne's Fun Night

The next day, at school, I gave my teacher the final draft.

"I'll be grading when everyone is done," said the teacher.

"I thought about the same thing," I said.

Kayla was out sick that day. She texted me this morning saying she's got a bad cold since during the night.

"I got her paper and she just needs to fix a few things before doing the final draft. Can you bring it to her after school?" asked the teacher.

"Sure," I said.

"Here you go," said the teacher as she gave it to me. "Thank you."

"I'll put it in my folder for safe keeping until then," I said. "She's not good at editing. She asked me to help her with proofreading when she's up for it."

"I don't mind you checking it," said the teacher.

"Okay," I said as I went to my seat.

At lunch, Kaylee waited for me.

"I got in late because of a doctor's appointment. And, Mom said I can take over for Kayla when you go for Jenny tonight," said Kaylee.

"That's fine. I don't expect her when she's sick," I said.

"She gets colds every year," said Kaylee. "So do I for that matter."

"That's no fun," I said.

"Tell me about it," said Kaylee. "Luckily, we get it once a year."

"Me, too, usually in the winter," I said.

"The bunk bed is coming in tomorrow," said Kaylee.

"Oh, good. Dad said we can take one of the beds," I said.

"I'll let Mom know later on," said Kaylee. "My siblings will be with their friends today."

"How about D.J.?" I asked.

"Nope, still being punished," said Kaylee. "He's going to be at your house until Mom comes home from work. I'll be with you to let Kayla rest."

"Okay, at least he won't get away from anything. I have to get your house real fast first to give her something," I said. "The teacher asked me to bring her the essay that she needed to fix before the final draft."

"That's fine by me," said Kaylee.

After school, we walked home.

"The bus for D.J. will be here soon," said Kaylee.

"Meet me at my house when he gets off the bus," I said.

"Yes, ma'am," teased Kaylee as we giggled.

"Is your door unlocked by the way?" I asked.

"No, I'll let you borrow my keys to let yourself in," said Kaylee.

"Okay. Where do you want it on my way out?" I asked.

"You can put it in my room," said Kaylee.

"Alright," I said. "Do you want me to lock the door as well?"

"You can lock it," said Kaylee.

I walked down to her house. I unlocked the door and went in to put Kayla's paper on her vanity. She was sleeping at the time. I put the keys on their key hangers and I went back out as I locked the door.

I went home just before Kaylee and D.J. came in. He did homework with no distractions. I didn't dare to turn on the TV. Dad was off.

"Hi," said Dad.

"Kaylee and D.J. are here because Kayla has a cold," I said. "All their other siblings are with their friends today, but he's not allowed to right now while being punished."

"Okay," said Dad.

"He's doing homework with nothing on," I said.

"I'll watch him while you girls do your homework," said Dad.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Sure," said Dad.

"Alright. Thanks," I said.

"Take your time," said Dad.

"If he asked for TV, you can say no," I said.

"No problem," said Dad.

Kaylee and I took off to my room to do homework.

"Can you help me finish packing?" asked my grandmother who was in there. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Well, okay, then I have to do my homework," I said.

That's what I did. After that was done, I finally sat down to do homework. After that was done, Kaylee was almost done with hers.

"I'll go downstairs and watch D.J. while you finish up," I said.

"Okay," said Kaylee.

I went back downstairs.

"I'll take over now, Dad. I had to help Grandma with packing first. I just finished my homework. Kaylee's still doing hers," I said. "I'm trying to get chores done."

"That's alright, you can do your chores later when Kaylee comes down," said Dad.

"Alright," I said.

"He's already done with his homework," said Dad.

I watched him for a few minutes when Kaylee came down.

"Finally finished. Math had hard word problems, but I managed to solve them," said Kaylee.

"Okay, I'm going to do a few chores. Dad was letting me watch D.J. first," I said.

"Okay," said Kaylee.

I did a few chores. They don't take long. Two hours later, the phone rang as I got up to answer.

"Hello," I said.

"HI. I want to let you know that I'm home now if you want to send D.J. over," said Mrs. Willis.

"Okay, I'll bring him home now," I said.

"Thank you, Kaylee can stay with you until you guys get back from Jenny's," said Mrs. Willis.

"Okay, Mom, thanks," said Kaylee.

Her mom paid us for watching him before they left.

"Want to go eat at the diner? We'll have time before watching Jenny," I said.

"Sure. Or we can take her out with us," said Kaylee.

"That's a good idea. We'll let her mom know," I said.

At 4:30 pm, we left for Jenny's.

I rang the doorbell and Mrs. Prezzioso came to answer.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Mrs. Prezzioso.

"Hi, Kayla's got a cold, so her twin, Kaylee, is taking her place in training," I said.

"Okay. I don't have a problem with that," said Mrs. Prezzioso.

"We're going to take Jenny to the diner if that's okay," I said.

"Sure. Why don't I take you there on the way?" asked Mrs. Prezziso.

"Sounds good," said Kaylee.

"And, we can walk back here," I said.

"My husband has a meeting, that's why he couldn't watch her tonight," said Mrs. Prezzioso.

"That's okay, I don't mind," I said.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Prezzioso. "I'll give you the money."

"Thanks," I said.

I said that she won't know I got the money for watching D.J.

"Jenny, girls are here, and they're taking you out for dinner," said Mrs. Prezzioso.

"Okay, Mommy," said Jenny as she came out.

"I'm dropping you girls off and they're coming back with you," said Mrs. Prezzioso as she handed me the spare key and some money.

We left for the diner.

"I figured we can get here early enough before it gets dark," I said.

"You're smart," said Mrs. Prezzioso.

At the diner, I said, "Want to sit at the counter or the booth?"

"Makes no difference to me," said Kaylee.

"Mommy and I sit at the counter sometimes," said Jenny.

"Okay, we'll see if there's room," I said.

And, there was room for three people and we sat there. We ordered our meals. Jenny is a good eater and eats everything on her plate. Maybe she can teach D.J. next time if we take him out of the house if their parents' weren't home.

"We can have ice cream after you eat your dinner," I said.

"Yay," said Jenny.

Her mom tells me she gets a kid's plate when they go out. I take her out all the time. After she finished her plate, I said, "You did a good job, so you can get ice cream."

That's how her mom gives her a reward when she empties her plate.

"I think I know how to get D.J. finish his plate," I told Kaylee. "I'll tell you when we leave for home."

"Okay," said Kaylee.

"Is he like that all the time?" I asked.

"Yes," said Kaylee. "Mom punishes him for that by telling him no snacks like you did the other night."

"We can take the cone and eat it on the way home," I said.

"Okay," the girls said.

We ordered ice cones to go. Then, after we paid the bill, we left the diner.

"That was perfect, it's still light out," said Kaylee.

"Good," I said.

We were eating ice cream on the way.

"Thank you for supper," said Jenny.

"You're very welcome," I said.

We were done by the way we got back to her house. At the house, I said, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yes, please," said Jenny.

I let her pick out a movie. At 8:00 pm, Jenny was getting tired. I was putting her to bed when her father came home.

"Hello there," said Mr. Prezzioso.

"Hi, I'm Kaylee," said Kaylee.

"Very nice to meet you," said Mr. Prezzioso.

"Mary Anne went to put Jenny to bed," said Kaylee.

"Okay," said Mr. Prezzioso.

That was when I came down.

"I was reading her a story," I said.

"That's fine," said Mr. Prezzioso.

"She was very good," I said.

"That's good," said Mr. Prezzioso. "My wife called me. She's stuck in traffic."

"Okay," I said.

"She told me to pay you in case I get home before you," said Mr. Prezzioso.

He paid both of us.

"Thanks," we said.

"No problem," said Mrs. Prezzioso.

Then, we left for home.

"She's a good kid," said Kaylee.

"Yes, I have no issue with her," I said.

"What was your idea to get D.J. to finish his plate?" asked Kaylee.

"I can say I'll give him a reward if he eats his whole meal," I said.

"That could work," said Kaylee.

"I won't say what it is until he finishes his meal. Jenny always eats her meal. That's how I let her have ice cream," I said. "Her mom does it that way, too."

"Good idea," said Kaylee.

"Yet, D.J. did finish pizza the other day," I said.

"That's all he likes," said Kaylee.

"Most kids are like that," I said.

"True," agreed Kaylee.

At home, she said, "I might as well go home now. See you tomorrow."

"See you in school. Hope Kayla gets better," I said.

"Me, too," said Kaylee.


	10. Kayla and Kaylee Meet Granny and Pop-Pop

The next day, Kayla was back in school.

"My cold doesn't last long," said Kaylee.

"Staying home helps," I said.

"Yes," said Kayla.

"Did you get the essay I dropped off yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes, I did," replied Kayla. "I was working on it when D.J. almost took it out of my hands and threated to rip it, but I walked away from him in time."

"When did that happened?" I asked.

"While you and Kaylee were baby-sitting for Jenny," replied Kayla. "Mom saw him what he was trying to do. She put him on time out until it was time for bed."

"Good," I said.

"I'm glad he's not coming to New York with us," said Kayla.

"Were you able to continue?" I asked.

"Yes, thankfully," said Kayla.

"That's a good thing," I said.

"I just have to finish it and give it to the teacher," said Kayla.

She finished it and got up to give it to our teacher.

"Mom helped me proofread last night, too," said Kayla.

"Okay, very good, I'll give it to you tomorrow or after class," said the teacher.

Everyone was done with their rough draft. A few of them needed to fix while the rest can start doing the final draft. I think they'll be done for the due date. I'm glad I did mine early.

At lunch, while we were in line, I said, "I'll take us our from our weekend baby-sitting schedule since we'll be in New York City. I won't schedule Kristy since she's having D.J."

"Good idea," said Kayla.

"Yea," said Kaylee.

"I'll do that during the meeting today," I said.

After school, Kayla said, "We got a break from our siblings today. They're with their friends. Mom wanted me to take it easy. We got a sitter for D.J. instead of us."

"Yeah, so we got free time for ourselves," said Kaylee.

"Good," I said.

"But she said it's okay for me to hang out," said Kayla.

"We can do homework at my house," I said.

At home, we did homework. At 5:15 pm, we left for Claudia's. When we got there, I took out the Willis and myself from the weekend schedule.

"I'll take you out, Kristy, since you'll have D.J.," I said. "I just want to tell you while I'm at it."

"That's fine," said Kristy.

"You're the only day you'll be free is Sunday night. You can take that night off and I'll replace you with Stacey in case someone calls for that night," I said.

"Okay," said Kristy.

"Boy, how do you manage that?" asked Kaylee.

"She's an expect with anyone's schedule. She never makes mistakes," said Claudia.

"Any new businesses?" asked Kristy.

"I do. I got my test back today and Aced it," replied Claudia.

"Good," said Stacey.

"Let's just say that I was glad I couldn't join you that night," said Claudia.

"We can hang out tonight to celebrate," said Stacey.

"Okay, I don't have another test until Monday, I got all weekend to study," said Claudia.

"Did your sister helped you?" asked Dawn.

"Yes," said Claudia. "She always does when she can. Mom said I can study this weekend to give me a break tonight and tomorrow. I earned it since I aced the test."

"That's good," said Stacey.

After the meeting, the girls, Dawn, and I went home.

"Want to stay over for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure," replied Kayla.

"Count me in," said Kaylee.

Kayla called her mom to tell her they'll be with us for dinner and said it was fine with her.

"All set," said Kayla.

At home, Dawn said, "Mom said we're going to out grandparents' for supper, so no cooking today."

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Your dad is meeting us there after work," said Dawn.

"Sharon was off, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Dawn.

Then, Sharon came out and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, the girls are coming with us," I said.

"I already called Mom to tell her," said Kayla.

"Okay," said Sharon. "My parents are cooking tonight."

We left to her parents' house.

"You can give them a tour," said Sharon.

At the house, Granny said, "Hi, Sharon."

"Hi, Mom," said Sharon.

"We got visitors tonight," I said.

"I'm Kayla," said Kayla.

"And, I'm Kaylee," said Kaylee.

"Nice to meet you, girls," said Granny.

"They just moved from New York last week and are our new neighbors. We had already met there while we were on vacation," said Sharon.

"Very good," said Pop-Pop.

"Richard is coming here after work," said Sharon.

"Okay," said Granny.

Dad came ten minutes later.

"Hi, dinner's almost ready," said Granny.

"Oh, good," said Dad. "I just brought my stuff home on the way."

Five minutes later, dinner was ready. The girls fit fine there.

"How do you like it here?" asked Pop-Pop.

"We like it," said Kayla.

"Tell us about your family," said Granny.

"We're a family of ten. We have six younger siblings," said Kayla.

"Yes, Kayla and I are twins," said Kaylee. "We have another set of twins, a set of triplets, and a single."

"Wow," said Pop-Pop.

"I help out now," I added.

"That's good," said Pop-Pop.

"We'll be visiting our grandparents in New York this weekend," said Kayla.

"And, they invited me," I said.

"Good for you," said Granny.

"Our mom works at a bank and our dad works for Stoneybrook Community College as a professor," said Kaylee.

"That's a nice college," said Pop-Pop.

After dinner, Pop-Pop said, "We made an apple pie this afternoon. Does anyone want a slice?"

"Yes, please," said the girls.

"I'll have one, too," I said.

The rest wanted a slice.

"D.J. can be tricky at times," I said. "Like, he wastes his meals. So, I came up with an idea on how to make him finish it."

"Oh, really?" asked Granny.

"Yes, I'll tell him I'll give him a reward if he finishes his food," I said.

"That's a good one," said Dad. "He was like that the other night with us. Mary Anne didn't let him have a snack at all."

"That's a good way to teach him to finish his meal," said Pop-Pop.

"Kristy was with us, so I reminded her on that when she took him home for bedtime. He's been punished. An hour early bedtime was one of them. More rules were no phone, no TV, no leaving the house, which means no outside. Well, he and Mario had to be grounded for fighting in school," I said. "However, he got excused early for being good for me."

"He was hurt the other day because D.J. slapped his own twin for no reason," said Kayla.

"That wasn't nice of him," said Granny.

"When he broke two rules, I had him on time out, but somehow, he got out of it to do it. I sent him back there because I asked him who told him to get out of the chair," I said.

"And, as a result, he's not coming to New York with us," said Kayla.

"The boys share a room, but Mario made a decision to move out of that room and sleep with us," said Kaylee.

"We're getting the bunk bed tomorrow for our room," continued Kayla.

"Good, Mario deserves to be happy," said Granny.

"I agree. I have no problem with him at all," I said.

"They're giving one of the beds to us and we'll put it in Mary Anne's room," said Dad.

"That's a good idea," said Pop-Pop.

After we had the dessert, we stayed for another hour before we had to leave for home.

"Thanks for supper," said Kayla.

"Yeah, thanks," said Kaylee.

"You girls are welcome here with them anytime," said Granny.

"It's a pleasure having you both here," said Pop-Pop.

Then, we left. The twins and I left with Dad while Dawn left with Sharon.

"We like your grandparents," said Kayla.

"They're very nice," said Kaylee.

"I'm glad," said Dad.

"They're my step-grandparents, but they treat me like their own granddaughter," I said.

"That's good," said Kayla.

At home, the girls thanked us and went home.

"They fit in great at Pop-Pop and Granny's," I said.

"They liked the girls, too," said Sharon. "They know they're polite."


	11. The Weekend Trip in New York City

A few days later, on a Thursday night, I was packing my suitcase. Kayla and Kaylee told me we will be leaving after the BSC meeting. Her mom will be coming for us We can't wait to spend our first weekend in New York City. I'm going to have fun since I always love New York City, one of the best places to visit! New York City, here I come!

Before we left, we put our suitcases in the car.

The following day, at the BSC meeting, the phones kept ringing non-stop.

"Your mom brought D.J. to my house already. Mom offered to watch him while I'm here," said Kristy.

"Oh, good," said Kayla.

"I forgot she was doing that this afternoon," said Kaylee.

"Not surprised," I said as we laughed.

At six, we were outside when her mom from Willis Car Part 1 arrived.

On the way, Mrs. Willis said, "D.J. is already at Kristy's. We brought them there after school. Her mom was watching him until she goes home."

"Kristy mentioned it to us at the meeting," said Kayla.

In New York City, we got our suitcases and went in the apartment. In the apartment, Mrs. Willis knocked on the door as her mother answered.

"Hello, Tina, come in," said the mother.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Willis. "The other crew will be here shortly."

"And, we brought our new friend along with us," said Kayla.

"You must be Mary Anne," said their grandmother.

"Yes," I said.

"You're welcome to call me Ginnie," said Ginnie.

"Okay," I said.

That was when her husband came out from the living room.

"Hello, Dad," said Mrs. Willis.

"Hi, Tina," said her father. "And, you must be Mary Anne."

"That's me," I said.

"I'm Jeffrey Wells, you can call me Jeffrey or Jeff," said Jeffrey.

"That's my stepbrother's name," I told him.

"Kayla, can you show Mary Anne where she'd be sleeping in?" asked Mrs. Willis.

"Okay, Mom," said Kayla.

She brought me in the bedroom that Kayla and Kaylee share when they visit the apartment. The bedroom had three beds.

"This is a nice room," I said. "You told me this room had three beds."

"You remembered," said Kaylee.

"Duh," I teased as we giggled.

"This was the nursery room that Mom had," said Kayla.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, so when Kaylee and I were born, it was our turn to have the nursery room," said Kayla.

"Nice," I smiled.

"We'll be going to the movies tomorrow as the whole family," said Kaylee.

"What movie are we going to see?" I asked.

"We can go see any movies we want on our own, but M.J. has to stay with Mom and Dad or our grandparents because she's not exactly old enough to be on her own yet," replied Kayla. "But she doesn't have to stick with me and Kaylee to give us free time. She can stay with Mario, the triplets, Mom and Dad, or our grandparents."

"Okay," I said.

At dinner, Kayla, Kaylee, and I were sitting together.

"This is a nice apartment," I said.

"Thanks," said Ginnie. "We live here since we got married. My family came here from Africa."

"Wow," I said.

"I live here all my life," said Jeff. "My grandparents lived in South America. They came to this country when my mom was very young."

"That's cool," I said.

The next day, at noon, we were all at the movies and I noticed a movie with Cam Geary, my favorite movie star, is out.

"I'm a big fan of Cam Geary," I said.

"Really?" asked Kaylee.

"Us, too," said Kayla.

"He's so dreamy and hot," said Kaylee.

"He reminds me of Logan. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. When I met Logan, I thought he was really Cam Geary coming to our school," I said as we laughed.

Kayla checked her watch and said, "That's going to start in ten minutes, let's our tickets right now."

That's what we did. That was luck. That movie was almost sold out, but had the last three tickets.

"We'll meet you out here when the movie's over," said Mrs. Willis.

"Okay," said Kayla.

"Come on," said Kaylee.

We rushed to the movie section and made it in there as the previews were starting.

"Good," I said.

"This is great," whispered Kaylee.

"_Superman and Superwoman_ sounds good," said Kayla.

She was right, it was good watching his movie. It was two hours long.

"I just love his movies," I said as we headed out of that section.

"Me, too," said Kayla.

"Me, three," said Kaylee.

Mr. and Mrs. Willis were already waiting for us.

"My parents and the younger kids should be out here in five to ten minutes," said Mrs. Willis.

"How was the movie?" asked Mr. Willis.

"Awesome," replied Kayla.

"Mary Anne loves Cam Geary, too," said Kaylee.

"Isn't that something?" asked Mrs. Willis.

"I know," replied Kayla as we laughed.

"You girls can explore on your own later on," said Mrs. Willis.

"Sweet," said Kayla.

"Thank you, Mom," said Kaylee.

"Yeah," I agreed.

When the rest got out of the movies, their parents talked to us about meeting them for dinner.

"Where do you want us to meet us?" asked Kayla.

"We plan to go eat at Bubba Gump," said her father.

"Okay," said Kaylee.

Then, we left

"This is so exciting. I can't wait to do this every other weekend with your family," I smiled.

"Me, either," said Kayla "That would be fun."

"Being here every other weekend is the plan anyway," said Kaylee.

We did everything. We went to Macy's, which was the biggest one in the whole United States, we went on bustours, which is my favorite thing to do, and we took off to Bubba Gump when their mom texted her to tell her they were ready to go eat.

At Bubba Gump, Kayla said," "It's too bad we're going back home tomorrow."

"Yeah, it feels like we just got here," said Kaylee.

"Tell me about it," I agreed

"What time are we leaving?" asked Kayla.

"We haven't talked about it yet," said Mrs. Willis.

"We don't have to get up too early since it's only an hour," said Mr. Willis. "We'll let you know later. You girls still can get ready to leave tomorrow."

After dinner, we had a dessert, and went back to the apartment.

When we got back to the apartment, I said, "I'm going to use my cell phone to call home."

"Alright. You can talk in our room," said Kaylee.

"Okay, thanks," I said as I went to their room to call home.

"Hello," said Dad.

"Hi, Dad," I said.

"Hi, honey, how are you?" asked Dad.

"Good," I replied. "I just got back from dinner with Kayla and Kaylee."

"That's good," said Dad.

"We went to Bubba Gump. We went to the movies earlier and saw one of Cam Geary's new movies and Mrs. Willis was giving us permission to be on our own for the afternoon," I said.

"I'm glad you're having a good time there," said Dad.

"Me, too. Their grandparents are really nice. I liked them a lot," I said.

"That's good," said Dad.

"I know," I said.

"When are you coming home tomorrow?" asked Dad.

"I don't what time we're leaving yet," I replied.

"Can't wait to see you," smiled Dad.

"Me either," I smiled back.

After that, Kayla said, "We might as well get ready to leave tomorrow."

"At least we still can sleep in the morning," said Kaylee.

"I agree," I said.

At 9:00 pm, we were playing cards when Mrs. Willis came by and said, "We plan to have lunch here before we leave for home."

"Sounds good," said Kayla.

The next day, after lunch, my stomach flipped-flopped. I hate it when that happens because it makes me nauseous. Luckily, I took TUMS I brought with me just in case it happens while I'm here.

"Time to go, kids," said Mrs. Willis.

Kayla, Kaylee, and I went to get our suitcases.

"Were you alright?" asked Kayla who saw me took TUMS.

"My stomach flipped-flopped, that's all," I said.

"Maybe you'd feel better if you sit in the front seat," suggested Kaylee.

"I think so, too," I agreed.

I checked with Mrs. Willis and didn't blame me for it. She didn't want me to get carsick either.

Back in Stoneybrook, since I live three houses up, we stopped at the Willis' house and I went to my house to make that easier for them.

"We're going to unpack before my husband or I pick D.J. up," said Mrs. Willis. "I told Kristy I'd call her anyway."

"That would give you time to settle in," I said.

When I got home, the door was locked, so I got my key, unlocked it, and went in. I knew Dad and Sharon wasn't home because the car wasn't in the driveway. When I got in, I saw a note saying they're doing errands and would be back shortly. I went up to my room to unpack.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said a voice.

When I turned, it was Dawn standing at the doorway who just gotten home herself.

"Oh, hi, Dawn," I said.

"I just got home baby-sitting Kerry and Hunter," said Dawn. "They asked me about you."

"Really?" I asked. "Where was Logan?"

"He was at the baseball practice and he just got back," said Dawn.

"How did he do today?" I asked.

"He said he did well," replied my sister.

"That's good," I smiled.

I had just finished packing when the front door open and shut. When I came out, it was Dad and Sharon.

"Hi," I greeted them as I came down.

"Hi, honey," said Dad as we hugged.

"Hi," added Sharon as she hugged me, too.

"Did you just got home?" asked Dad.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun there," said Dad.

"Me, too," I smiled. "Kayla, Kaylee, and I can't wait to do so every other weekend."

"I bet," said Dad.

I'm glad I had fun with my newest best friends. We'll continue to hang out, invite our friends to join in, and I love being with them. Oh, I had an A+ on my report when I got it back on Wednesday. The girls also had an A+ on their reports.

The End


End file.
